The Parent Trap Jisbon
by wisegirl71301
Summary: This is a tale of what would happen if Jane and Lisbon had twin girls then separated. A classic Parent Trap
1. Chapter 1

_AU HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS IF YOU DON'T PLEASE TELL ME _

_Teresa Lisbon was sitting in her office staring at the picture of her old team. The team that she ran at the CBI before she joined the FBI. Her _

_boss had given her such a good recommendation that she had gotten her own team after only 2 weeks. She was staring at a particular person _

_in the picture, she sighed and said, "Oh Patrick why did I have to leave you I LOVE YOU." She heard a knocking at her door then heard her _

_daughter Jazymn say "Mom you in here? I have something I want to show you." Lisbon quickly stuffed the picture into her desk and called _

_to Jaz that she could come in. When she came in she showed her mom a bunch of papers and excitedly said "I GOT INTO CAMP MMM I GET TO GO AWAY FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER. " Lisbon tried to look offended but he couldn't help but think if her other daughter would want to _

_attend the camp. Once she snapped out of her daze she congratulated her daughter and told her that the couch had been freshly washed. _

_With that 11 year 9 month old happily skipped over to the couch and started filling out the paperwork and then her homework. While she did _

_this Lisbon dazed off thinking about what her life would be like if she hadn't left him. Him being of course the amazing but troubled Patrick _

_Jane. She thought what it would be like to still be the boss of "the madly in love but denying it" Grace Vanpelt and Wayne Rigsby, Kimball _

_Cho "the quiet one" and of course the "Perfect" Patrick Jane. She also wondered what her Ex-husband [ This will probably change] would _

_do when he found out that his Oldest daughter was a master at every type of Martial Art, The French Horn, and of course his personal _

_favorite creating mischief. Once she was done thinking about that Jaz came up to her and asked her to fill out the rest of the paperwork for _

_the camp. As soon as she finished doing that she got a call and had to leave for a crime scene she left Jaz with the senior agent on her team Sophia Booth._

_TBC and FYI there wouldn't be any B and B Even though her last name if Booth she was given up for adoption and is booths long lost lil sis._

_PLEASE REVIEW_

**_-wisegirl71301 _**


	2. Chapter 2

When Lisbon left to go to the crime scene she forgot that she had left the picture of her old team on her desk. Jaz being the person she was naturally picked it

up and was shocked to see her mom with 4 other people who weren't her team [AN Jaz doesn't know that her mom worked for the CBI] and was even more surprised

when she flipped the picture over and saw that it read "the team CBI Christmas party 2001" in someone's handwriting that she didn't recognize She immediately went

onto her laptop and searched " Teresa Lisbon CBI."

Meanwhile while she was searching Patrick Jane was sitting at his desk because they had taken away his couch when She had left. She of course being the only woman

he loved after his first wife, Teresa Lisbon. He was daydreaming about what his Ex-Wife [thats going to change] would think if he saw her youngest daughter. Tracy was

amazing at playing the guitar and had mastered every form of martial art. Tracy also followed every rule even though her father encouraged her to act rouge. She was

like a mini Lisbon. Tracy interrupted his thoughts by jumping up and down in front of his desk. "I GOT IN", she Shrieked so loud that Cho came out of his office to

make sure no one was being murdered. Once Jane got her to calm down he asked her were she got in she quickly yelled "I GOT INTO CAMP MMM I GET TO GO

AWAY FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER AND I EVEN GOT IN ON A SCHOLARSHIP SO YOU CAN'T SAY NO." Once she finished yelling he told her she could go if she stopped

yelling and if she cleaned her room. She was so excited that he said yes that she agreed to clean her room and gave him the paperwork. Once she had left with

Grace he started filling out the paperwork and couldn't help thinking if his oldest daughter would want to attend the camp to.

TBC HOPE YOU ENJOY

-wisegirl71301


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of seconds there were tons of hits for her mom and the CBI she clicked on the first one and saw the same group of people who were in the

picture standing surrounding her mom. The headline read "RED JOHN FINALLY CAUGHT BY AMAZING SERIOUS CRIME UNIT CBI." Then in smaller letters it

said " Who would've thought that RED JOHN would be caught through a kidnapping case." Jaz was very curious about this because she didn't know who

RED JOHN was so she printed out the article and went back to google. She then searched RED JOHN and found hundreds of articles about how her

mother's ex-partner [husband] had been kidnapped and that had led to her mom finding and arresting RED JOHN for 125 [Im guessing] first degree

murders and 24 kidnappings. He was then per her mom and her partner [her dad but she doesn't know this yet.] that he was given life in prison instead

of the death penalty. It then said to quote her mom " Death would be to easy on him I think that he deserves to sit and jail for the rest of his life thinking

that he had lost to Patrick Jane and that he would never be able to hurt anyone again. She then searched for Patrick Jane. Once it loaded she saw a

picture of him and thought that he was very cute even though he was the same age as her mother. she then looked into him some more and found out

that his first wife and daughter were murdered by RED JOHN then he worked with her mom. [The article didn't mention that they got married and had

twins then split.]

TBC HOPE U LIKE PLEASE REVIEW FYI IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING PM ME OR WRITE IT IN A COMMENT


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa Lisbon and her team ( Sophie Booth, Sam Smith, and David Westervelt) were just about to go into the office when Lisbon remembered that she had left some finished paperwork that she had finished last night, in her car so she might as well grab it and turn it In along with a vacation slip for a week because she never took vacation time, Jaz always went to camp Korea helped out in the office usually she had to go to go a couple of camps because of her pranks, which have lessened but, she would do a least one big prank a year. Since MMM was for almost the entire summer break she was going to take a week off and just relax and sleep in. She grabbed the paperwork and headed in side so that she could file the slip and the paperwork before six.


End file.
